the adventures of ranma and saria
by squall seawave
Summary: what would happen if saria fall in a jusenkyo pool and meets ranma is the ranmaverse ready for a kokiri ranma-ocarina of time crossover
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own legend of Zelda neither ranma  
  
THE ADVENTURES OF RANMA AND SARIA  
  
Fate was bored everything is always the same no changes and because he can't undo the free-will spell he cannot mess with people minds anymore, kami-sama was indeed cruel this time, he still can set the conditions for certain events but still the people control their destiny and that's too bad then suddenly and idea surged in his mind -this could do it - fate said while do an psycho laugh and began to form the conditions. -First place to go jusenkyo china- fate said smiling.  
  
In the kokiri's forest there was a lot of enthusiasm the next week party about the spring season was going to be the main event in a long time, saria was excited as well because this time link asked her to go out, saria was in love with link, but she knows that it is an imposible love because link is a hylian and she is a kokiri, suddenly a blinding green flash appeared in front of her and was sucked by an strange force field.  
  
Meanwhile in china a certain martial artist and his father (and master) were training in the cursed springs of jusenkyo suddenly the young boy knocked his father in to a pool the guide scramed something then a panda appeared and kick the boy in another pool when he emerged he wasn't a he anymore now he was a she, then she began to chase a panda Then a green flash appeared and they heard an splash from the same pool that ranma fell.  
  
The guide was showing how the curse works -you'll see honored guest hot water is needed to return to your normal self but with cold water you'll retur to your cursed form - the guide explained -and is there any cure ?- genma asked -as far as I can remember it isn't any cure right now "-WHAT THERE IS NOT CURE- a girl of like sixteen years old screamed she had green hair and her body was in a undersized green costume her shorts barely cover her private parts and her shirt was stretched to the maximum around her chest her chest was a bit smaller than female ranma, but still was a big chest.  
  
The guide almost faint-no, no, no, no, the curse is triggered by cold water hot water turn you to normal - the guide explained pouring the boiling water on ranma , the girl fainted - I had a weird dream about me falling in a pool and a girl who transform in a boy - the girl said when she woke up- unfortunately that wasn't a dream- ranma said -eek- the girl screamed and began to cry- this .-sob-can't.-sob -be I just wanted link date with me and now this happened- the girl said between sobs -by the way what's your name - ranma asked-saria- the girl replied then she poured some boiling water around her head ranma simply fainted when he saw the girl's true form.  
  
Some time later  
  
A panda held a sign [you are coming ] -I am not- the red haired girl replied -sensei are you sure is it wise to engage ranma to a girl that he doesn't know? The green haired girl asked, the panda flip his sign[it's a matter of honor] an with that sign he knocked the red haired girl.  
  
Soun tendo was excited finally the two schools are going to be united he called his three daughters -I have excellent news one of you it's going to marry my best friend's son - soun said - is cute?- nabiki asked -I don't want to marry anyone- akane replied -I hope he is older than me- kasumi said -we'll see soon-soun said while waiting for the saotomes to appear  
  
fate was smiling- this could be good we'll see what they are going to do now maybe now ranma and akane get along hmmm... nah what will happen when I add some interesting things to this ha ha ha- fate said while thinking in the fun that he is going to have.  
  
What do you think review please  
  
Next chapter : you will know which tendo is going to be engaged to ranma (you can send suggestions) and why saria called genma sensei(if you haven't figured out you must be related to kuno tatewaki) 


	2. ch1 meet the saotomes

Disclaimer I don't own zelda neither ranma  
  
First chapter : meet the saotomes  
  
Everybody was expecting the saotomes to arrive soon, the news about an arranged marriage didn't go too well , three girls stared at their father -WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH 'I DON'T KNOW HIM?' HE MUST BE A PERVERT- akane yelled- calm down akane he could be a perfect catch, all the odds are in his favor-nabiki said while thinking they travel to china that mean they must be loaded -I hope isn't younger than me I don't know younger men are so. younger-kasumi whispered suddenly the door opened -there they are- soun said while he went to check the door then he stared  
  
That's was the most strange vision a panda carrying a red haired girl followed by a green haired girl, red hair was uncommon in japans girls but still was a normal color but green that was something unusual even in nerima -these are your friends? - nabiki asked -I don't understand -soun replied -let me go don't you see that you are scaring them?-onna-ranma said then from behind the panda appeared another girl -hello I'm saria saotome- saria introduced herself then the panda put the red haired girl in front of him -hello I am ranma saotome -onna-ranma said.  
  
Nobody spoke for a time -way to go daddy, engage us with a girl- nabiki said while poking onna-ranma's breasts -please stop that-an angry and embarrassed onna-ranma said -but saotome said that he had a boy-soun said -this looks like a boy?-nabiki replied then the panda held a sign [if I can borrow some hot water I can explain] meanwhile akane was dragging both saria and onna-ranma to the dojo -so I suppose that you both practice martial arts-akane inquired -a little -saria anwered onna-ranma only nod *her* head -do you mind a friendly match?- akane asked expectantly -sis , what do you think ?- onna-ranma asked to saria -I think she is in good condition - saria answered and then onna-ranma accepted the challenge.  
  
Akane was in a ready stance onna-ranma didn't bother to get in to a stance akane tried a lower kick but onna-ranma dodged everything then she tried two quick punch but onna-ranma dodged again then onna-ranma did a somersault and end behind akane and *she* touch akane shoulder akane just knew if *she * had punched she would be K.O. -I am glad you aren't a boy -akane suddenly said and for a reason they looked uneasy -I hate to lose with boys- akane said and the saotomes girls sighed in relief.  
  
Nabiki was returning to her room when suddenly she found a strange man wearing a gi and a bandana -who is that guy ?-nabiki asked -I don't know he was here when I returned from the laundry-kasumi replied then a girl apparently no more from 12 years old appeared and went to talk with the man "probably is her daughter" kasumi thought.  
  
Soun was amazed by the curses -your problem is not that bad- soun said and called everybody nabiki and kasumi were already here when suddenly a scream resounded by the house -IT'S AKANE- soun yelled nervous when abruptly akane went to the living room and pick up the table -why you screamed?-kasumi asked concerned -there is a pervert in the bathroom -akane replied -I don't understand the only person in the bathroom is ranma -kasumi said when a boy appeared looking guilty -I'm ranma saotome sorry about this- ranma said.  
  
Author notes: first I apologize supposedly I was going to write which tendo ranma choose Second I apologize for the bad grammar and bad spelling, English is not my first language and I'm still learning And for last I apologize for the delay the real world took so much of me this time  
  
Next chapter we'll hear the explanations how saria began to learn martial arts and some surprises. 


End file.
